Danny Phantom in Blackest Night
by The Literary Lord
Summary: Danny is sucked into the DC universe, and must fight to stop the Blackest Night!


**Danny Phantom in Blackest Night (Bonus Story)**

**Post PP.**

**(Part 1)**

Weeks after saving the world from the Disasteroid, 16 year old half-ghost hero Danny Phantom was peacefully asleep in his bed, when a strange dream started.

He found himself in ghost mode, in a black void that stretched on to infinity. Then a bright light came out of nowhere, chasing away the darkness, forcing Danny to squint. Then, several seconds after that, the darkness returned, causing the light to fragment into the 7 base colors of light (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet), like shining a flashlight through a prism.

"Um, where am I? What's going on?" Danny asked, confused, drifting into a battle ready stance without really thinking about it. "If this is one of **your** dreams, Nocturne, I'm **so** not in the mood right now!"

_I am not Nocturne_, a powerful voice that appeared in his mind said. _I have called you here, young Phantom, because your reality is, at the moment, close to mine in dimensional terms._

"So, you're from a parallel universe?" Danny asked. _After all,_ he thought to himself, _if alternate timelines exist, why not parallel universes?_

_No, not exactly_, the mental voice responded, its mind seeming to be made of pure light and peace, _I am from an Earth that exists in a multiverse of 52 universes, and an opposing anti-matter universe. Your world,_ the being explained, _exists separately from my multiverse, and there is normally **no** connection between them._

"So, what was with the lightshow earlier, and why did you bring me here?" Danny asked, confused.

_You just saw a representation of how my world began,_ the voice explained. _Long ago, the White Light of Creation pushed away the darkness at the beginning of time. For seven of your centuries, this light was all there was in my universe, but then the darkness struck back, shattering the original white light of creation into seven different colors, each corresponding to a different emotion, with the first entity to feel each emotion becoming an embodiment of it, that can be wielded by those wearing a Power Ring of the correct color: the red light of rage wielded by the Red Lanterns, the orange gleam of greed used by Larfleeze, the blinding yellow of fear that weakens will is controlled by the Sinestro Corps, the emerald energy of willpower wielded by the Green Lantern Corp, the blue glow of hope that strengthens will guides the Blue Lanterns, the indigo light of compassion is used by the Indigo Tribe, and the violet power of love wielded by the Star Sapphires._

_Now, _the voice said, as Danny felt fear and worry rippling though its mind, not just for itself but for **all** life, _the darkness is attempting to strike back once more, to end the invasion of goodness, of light, by destroying the embodiment of the original white light. If it can achieve its goal,_ the being, who Danny was beginning to suspect the identity of, warned, **_all_**_ light and life in my world will be destroyed, and because my world and yours are so close, maybe in yours as well._

"I won't let that happen!" Danny shouted with a furious look in his eye. "Just tell me who to punch, **Mr. Embodiment of Life**."

_I see I was not wrong to choose you,_ the voice replied,_ for Necron, the embodiment of the darkness, has plucked several ghosts from your world, like I took you, and forced them to serve him. I chose **you** to aid me partly because you are half-human, and thus able to resist his method of control and use it against him, and how you have helped preserve life many times in your own world._

"Thanks," Danny said bashfully, rubbing his neck awkwardly at the praise. "So, what do I have to do to stop this guy? And what did you mean about **his method of control**?"

_Necron is using Black Power Rings, fueled by the power of death, to cause the dead of worlds across the universe to rise, _the voice replied with a deep feeling of revulsion as it prepared to explain. _The rings use the memories in the regenerated flesh to mimic the way the body acted while it was alive, to better generate an emotional response, so the rings prefer to choose heroes and villains. Then they rip out the hearts of their victims, absorbing the energy of the emotion they felt at that moment to raise the charge of the main battery._

_Once the battery is fully charged, Necron will have the power to destroy me, _the voice explained. _But, if he tries to control you, the ring will be under **your** control. You will be able to fire black energy blasts, create black constructs out of the energy, and the ring will regenerate you, even if you are completely ripped apart, until it is destroyed or removed. You will also be able to **see** emotions the way the Black Lanterns do, which will help you locate them, along with the fact that they all have a symbol, a triangle with five rectangles coming out of one side, and use your powers to destroy their rings, and you will even be able to replicate the powers of the other Corps, since you still feel emotion._

_The rings are they only thing keeping the **true** Black Lanterns animated,_the voicesaid, responding to Danny's unasked questions, and mentally giving him the properties of the different colors._If they are destroyed, either by your ring abilities, your ecto-energy, or with a Green Lantern's power combined with the energy of another color of the spectrum, will sever the connections the rings have with the Black Power Battery, causing the Black Lantern to become vulnerable, though you will be unaffected._

"I got it, thanks," Danny said as he mentally ran over everything the voice had said. "Just point me to the bad guy!"

_Thank you Danny, _the voice replied with a sense of relief as a portal opened. _One more thing, Necron is only able to access the physical world because he has created a **tether** of sorts, in the form of a troubled man who calls himself "Black Hand". Unless you can **fix** this tether, cause his heart to beat once again, Necron will be able to resurrect himself from **ANY** Black Lantern if his physical form is destroyed once he fully enters our world. And my name is **The Entity**. Now go, and save both our worlds!_

"You don't have to tell **me** twice!" Danny said as he flew towards the portal. "See you soon!"

_I hope I will see you again as well,_ the Entity replied as the halfa flew through the portal. _And good luck. You'll need it._

**(End Part 1)**

**I know I'm evil, get with the program!**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**************If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11-13 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**************************Happy Holidays!**


End file.
